


Three Little Words

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus has something to confess, but he finds it harder than he would have thought and Bickslow has a blast at his expense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying... or sleeping. One of those

Bickslow swallowed hard as Laxus's eyes locked on him.

He hadn't done anything wrong today yet, at least not as far as he was aware. Sure, he knew Laxus hated it when he put his feet up on the coffee table when visiting, but it had never before gained him _the glare._ Except, it wasn't really that, was it? It was more of an intense stare.

“What?”, Bickslow finally asked and Laxus snapped his eyes back to the glass in his hand instead. He didn't seem to even have realised that he was staring.

“Did I do something?”, Bickslow wondered, because usually could tell what that might be.

“No”, Laxus grumbled. He took a sip and then huffed. “Just get your feet off the table.”

Pulling his feet onto the couch instead, Bickslow tilted his head a little. Inspecting his friend, he tried to determine what might be going on.

“Are you sure?”

“Yea”, Laxus shrugged.

Bickslow shifted toward him, the light green shimmer of his eyes slimming until only the faintest hint made its way through the slits of his visor.

“What is it?”, he asked this time.

Sighing, Laxus shrugged again. He really, _really_ , did not want to talk about this right now, or ever.

“Laxus”, Bickslow said firmly, leaning in closely now.

Looking pointedly in the opposite direction, Laxus tried to ignore the insufferable pout that had crept onto Bickslow's face again. He hated that damn pout. It made him feel so powerless.

Most days, he just did his best to ignore whatever emotions might well up if he observed Bickslow for too long. The easiest way to do that was to ignore Bickslow in his entirety. Since their last mission, though, Bickslow had to carve a new puppet and the smell of wood and paint wouldn't leave Laxus alone. He was constantly reminded of Bickslow's presence, of his proximity. It was maddening! So annoying!

He bit his lower lip and leaned away in a doomed attempt to get away from the scent. Feeling his pulse race, he pleaded mentally for Bickslow not to realise how strong his heart was beating. He could almost hear it in his ears by now.

“Laxus, you're scaring me. What's with the silent treatment?”, Bickslow asked, setting a hand on his shoulder, and Laxus all but jumped.

Looking back at a now very worried Bickslow, Laxus did his best to seem natural, even with the masked face hovering so very close to his own.

“Nothing”, he repeated and Bickslow let his shoulders fall at the obvious lie. His pout appeared again, and it was by far worse than before.

“Don't you trust me?”

The question took Laxus by surprise.

“That's not… I… that's not fair”, he stumbled over his own words.

Stroking his fingers over the lilac shirt, Bickslow offered, “Just tell me what's going on. I won't laugh, I promise. And I can keep a secret if that's what you need me to do. Really. I'm here for you.”

If something was the matter, he wanted to know, wanted to help somehow. Waiting, he saw the orange eyes search the room around them, darting from the bookshelves to the table and back again.

“It's not a secret per se”, Laxus finally mumbled.

Staying quiet, Bickslow nodded a bit to show he was all ears. Laxus had never seen him so patient before.

Sighing, Laxus gave in. Sod it, he might as well fess up. It was going to drive him crazy either way and this entire situation was starting to get ridiculous. You could practically taste the awkwardness in the air.

Looking back at Bickslow, he came face to face with the metal visor and cringed. The psychological distance it set between them did not help his issue right now.

“Would you take that off?”, he requested.

Surprised, Bickslow complied. Repressing his magic and sliding the metal off his face, he set the mask down on the coffee table before meeting Laxus's gaze.

Taking another deep breath, Laxus set his glass down as well and gathered his courage.

Come on. It's quite simple.

He just had to say three little words and get it over with. Bickslow was into men, was open about that fact, so there was a chance, and if he didn't return Laxus's feelings, he would at least not be mean about it. He was kind when it counted. Laxus knew that. It could perhaps be a bit awkward for a while, but nothing too bad would happen. Right? Right.

“I…”

This was a lot harder to do that he had thought. His breath was stuck in his throat and for some reason he couldn't do anything about it. The way those dark red eyes inspected him didn't help either. Bickslow looked so concerned.

“Maybe put the visor back on?”

“Just say it already!”, Bickslow snapped and he tensed.

Fuck. He was being so damn awkward. This was bad. He felt like a complete idiot. He couldn't say it now! Not with this atmosphere. Hell no.

“It's no...”

“Laxus! I swear if you say 'nothing' one more time, I will hit you. I will literally smack you across the face. Don't try me”, Bickslow warned sharply.

Shit. Too late. He had to say it now. Bickslow wasn't going to let it go. No way. He was going to get his answer no matter what Laxus did.

“I…”

Why was this so complicated?! It made no sense! I love you! See? So simple to think! Now say it!

“I… nm… Fuck!”

Taking a hold of Bickslow's pullover, Laxus tugged him close, meeting those slim lips with his own in a clumsy kiss. There was an uncomfortable knock of teeth, but the way Bickslow's lips felt was heaven. They were so soft.

Reopening his eyes, Laxus saw that Bickslow's own were wide in shock. The dark red colour was almost more prominent now, for he had turned a shade paler.

Swallowing hard, Laxus let go and leaned away.

Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. He didn't mean to do that. Dammit! He wanted to kick himself. What the hell kind of confession was that? That was the worst possible fucking way to go about it! Now he really could hear his heart pounding.

Bickslow finally snapped out of his transfixed stare. Feeling over his lips lightly with his fingers, he mumbled a small, “Wow.”

Laxus wanted to sink into the ground. Whatever kind of reaction 'wow' was, he was pretty sure it wasn't a good one. He had messed it all up, hadn't he? His stomach promised to give up on him any moment.

“Ku-hah”, Bickslow snorted and he frowned.

“I'm sorry, I just…”, Bickslow giggled, soon laughing out loud and curling together on the couch. “Gyaha! Laxus! You suck at kissing!”

Blushing deeply, Laxus grumbled in defence.

Bickslow was nowhere near done tough. “Pffft hahaha! That was the worst!”

“Shut up!”, Laxus snapped.

Taking a hold of the backrest, Bickslow tried to calm himself, but he was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. “Honestly, what was that? Gyha! That hurt! The hell? Have you never kissed anyone before?”

“I have! It's not funny!”

“It's hysterical!”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Laxus waited with a smouldering anger until Bickslow's laughter finally died down.

“Okay, okay”, he smirked, a slight chuckle still sneaking through. “What were you trying to say?”

“Don't look so fucking amused”, Laxus complained.

Wiping a few tears from his eyes and taking deep breaths to steady his voice, Bickslow did his best to chase the smirk of his face. Meeting the orange eyes, he asked in a calmer tone of voice, “So, in words, what were you trying to tell me?”

Looking away, Laxus sighed. “I love you.”

“Aright”, Bickslow chuckled. “I hope you can say that without giving me a sigh first at some point, but I'll take what I can get for now.”

Still frowning, Laxus tried to process what had just happened, what that meant. Before he could draw a clear conclusion, Bickslow huffed another laugh.

“You know, I loved you for... _such_ a long time, but when you didn't reciprocate, I decided to give up on it.”

Running a hand though his lilac plume, he shook his head and relaxed back.

“But now you don't want it any more”, Laxus nodded. He could live with that. He totally could. It was better than what he had expected to begin with.

“That's not it”, Bickslow said.

Not yet daring to feel relief, Laxus met the dark red eyes again. His throat was dry, fear and hope battling in his chest as he waited for Bickslow to continue. It was only a few seconds, but each one was awfully long.

“I just mean that, if we're going to do this you have to commit to it”, Bickslow said.

He did want this, more than he could put into words, but he had set his hopes aside long ago. If he was to allow them back in, he needed stability. He needed to know for sure that this was not going to break at once and leave him bleeding with his feelings on his sleeves.

“How?”, Laxus asked.

“Boyfriends, open and out. No secrets, no bullshit.”

Laxus nodded. “What else?”, he asked seriously and Bickslow smiled brightly.

“That's it.”

Straightening his back, Laxus blinked at him a few times. “That's all?”

“Jepp. That is all.”

“Okay.”

When silence fell between them again, Bickslow sniggered anew.

“You are going to have to practice this though”, he teased, motioning between their faces.

“I was nervous okay?!”, Laxus barked and he laughed aloud.

“Gyha, oh yea? That was just nerves? 'Cause it was _bad_.”

“Shut up! I can do better!”

“Prove it”, Bickslow challenged.

Clicking his tongue at the childish dare, Laxus leaned in and pressed a soft second kiss to Bickslow's mouth. Letting it linger, he licked over the soft lips. When they parted, he slipped his tongue in, taking a hold of Bickslow's head to keep him in place as he intensified the contact.

Pulling back, he saw that a light blush had appeared on Bickslow's cheeks and confidently crooked an eyebrow.

“See?”

Smiling, Bickslow taunted, “Not quite convinced yet.”

“You think you're really clever, don't you?”, Laxus grumbled and Bickslow's grin grew wider.

“I know so. Because you are going kiss me again until I agree. Isn't that right?”

“Tsk. Idiot”, Laxus complained before doing exactly that.

  



End file.
